


Bandaging The Wounds

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Collars, Discussion of punishments, Dom Kevin, Dom Leighanne, Dom/sub, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Sub Nick, collaring, sub brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After getting kicked out by his abusive Mistress, Nick turns up at Kevin's door, bloodied and bruised. Now uncollared, Nick struggles to heal, and with help from Kevin, Brian, and Leighanne, Nick slowly learns what a healthy Dom/Sub relationship looks like, and finds a new Dominant, that will treat him like a loving Dom should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am back with another Dom/Sub story. I've had this written for a while now, and I am just getting around to posting it. I have a number of stories left to post, and am still writing more. Thank you all for the support, it means so much!

“What on earth happened to you?” Kevin exclaimed as he opened his front door.

“Penny and I got in another fight, and she turned violent this time” Nick explained, as he stumbled into his bandmate’s home.

Kevin knew that Nick and Penny had been in a relationship for a few years now, and he, Brian, AJ, and Howie were concerned when they started recently seeing bruises and marks on Nick’s arms, but knew they couldn’t interfere, because Nick wasn’t their submissive.

“What hurts? What can I do” Kevin started checking over his injured bandmate, as he gingerly sat at the kitchen island.

“Can I get some Tylenol, a washcloth, and a first aid kit?” Nick asked, as he started looking at his various wounds.

Kevin went to gather the supplies, completely worried about the younger man. He wondered what happened this time, but he knew Nick would take time to open up about it. He pondered calling the other three, but knew Nick would get upset, so he resolved to deal with it on his own.

“Alright Nicky, here’s the stuff. Can I help?” Kevin asked, as he watched Nick lift his shirt up, seeing the bruises lining his chest and back.

“Can you clean up the wounds on my back, please?” Nick responded, and after not hearing a response, turned around and saw Kevin with tears in his eyes looking at the bruises, which were already turning purple.

“How long has it been going on?” Kevin asked in a strangled voice, staring in horror at the extent of the abuse.

“About six months, maybe longer.” Nick revealed in a small voice, looking down in shame.

Kevin snapped out of his gaze, and went to his injured friend. He lifted Nick’s head, and told him that it wasn’t his fault. Nick shied away from the touch, not believing the older man’s words. Penny had always told him that everything was his fault, and that if she ever hit him, that he deserved it.

“It’s my fault. I messed up. If I get hurt, then I deserved it” Nick said in a monotone voice, that honestly scared Kevin. He didn’t even recognize the Nick that was in front of him. He realized that Nick was repeating the rules that Penny had given him.

“Did Penny tell you this? You know that she’s wrong right?” Kevin asked the young man sitting in front of him with his head bowed.

“No, she’s right, I mess everything up” Nick repeated the words again, and Kevin’s face fell.

“Are you going back to her?” Kevin asked, afraid to hear the answer.

“I can’t, she kicked me out, and took my collar from me. Said that she didn’t want a weak submissive, who couldn’t satisfy her anymore.” Nick softly stated, with his head still bowed.

Since Nick knew that Kevin was a dominant, he showed the man the respect Dominants deserved. He thought he would have to leave Kevin’s soon, and find a place to live. Being an uncollared sub in their world was a hard life. People looked down on the submissive who had no collar, and tried to take advantage of the fact they had no Dominant. They had a hard time finding jobs, and were often homeless, which made things worse.

Kevin was honestly relieved that Penny had kicked Nick out. Seeing Nick so abused, Kevin knew that it would take a long time for Nick to heal, and he vowed to stay by Nick’s side for as long as it took. Kevin knew that Brian’s wife Leighanne had collared him soon after they got together, and Brian had been wearing it proudly for the last two years. AJ and Howie, being switches, didn’t need to wear them, but Howie chose to sometimes.

“No, you will stay here to heal, and if needed, I can give you a temporary collar if we go out.” Kevin stated firmly, as he watched Nick’s body react to the command.

Nick heard the command in Kevin’s response, and he nodded his head in agreement. He sunk to his knees, and Kevin’s heart broke. He sent Nick to his bedroom to sleep, as he thought about what he had just gotten himself into. He knew that he couldn’t Dom Nick right now, not after just getting out of an abusive relationship, but seeing his bandmate hurt, sent his Dominant instincts into overdrive. Kevin sighed and put his head in his hands.

A couple hours later, Nick winced as he walked out of the bedroom. He found Kevin cooking in the kitchen, and sat back at the island to watch him as he worked.

“How are you feeling?” Kevin didn’t look up as he asked the question.

“I’m okay, still in pain from the bruises though. Getting hungry as well.” Nick answered, as he reached for Tylenol. Kevin’s hand reached out and stopped him though, making Nick look up in surprise.

“You can’t take more Tylenol for another hour, and you need to eat before you take it anyway.” Kevin looked up as he spoke, and Nick could see the pain in his eyes, as well as his instincts fighting with him.

“Okay, can I watch a movie then? I’ll just move to the living room, where I can lay on the couch and relax” Nick asked softly, moving only when he saw Kevin nod his head.

He got up and turned the TV on and pulled Nick’s favorite Disney movie, Cars, out. He slipped the disc in the player, and gave the remote to the younger man. Kevin watched Nick’s face brighten up, and smiled as a childish grin spread across Nick’s face, one that Kevin had missed seeing.

“Thanks Kev! I haven’t seen this in years!” Nick exclaimed, as his face fell. He remembered the last time he had watched it, Penny had told him that he was a grown man now, and that he couldn’t watch Disney movies anymore.

Kevin saw his face fall, and asked if he wanted to talk. Nick thought, and sat up, pausing the movie. He decided to tell Kevin what had happened, and knew that it would help him heal.

“Penny and I were doing okay for a long time. All of a sudden, she got more and more demanding, and would yell at me for the smallest things. Then the abuse started. I learned to hide the bruises, because Penny had always told me that no one wanted an abused and broken Sub. She let me join the group, and I realized why soon after. She had other Subs to replace me while I was on tour with you and the Boys. When I was with her, I had so many rules, and every move of mine was questioned and monitored. She controlled everything that I did, and nothing I did ever pleased her”

“She would hit and abuse me as she pleased. I knew I couldn’t do anything, so I just took it. Today she had had enough, and after using me as a punching bag, took my collar and threw me out of the house, and told me to never come back. I knew you would be home, and so I came over here, because I knew you would help me.” Nick finished as he started to cry.

Kevin rushed over and held him in his arms as he cried. He cursed the other “Dominant” with everything he had under his breath, as he rocked Nick. Kevin knew that this was the first step to healing for Nick, and he knew he would be there for the younger man.

“Are you sure I can stay here?” Nick hiccupped through his tears, looking up at the older man with fear in his eyes.

“Yes, you are staying here for however long you need to, and I won’t hear a word against it” Kevin didn’t want to Dom the younger man, but knew he needed it every so often, to keep his wits about him.

Nick nodded, and stayed in Kevin’s arms as he watched the movie. Kevin was safety to Nick, and he relished being in Kevin’s arms. Thoughts of being Kevin’s submissive floated through his head, but he knew he couldn’t enter a Dom/Sub relationship again so soon after leaving the one he just had. Nick needed to heal himself, before he could be a good Submissive again.

“What did you make for food?” Nick asked as the end credits played.

“Taco bake, and some rice.” Kevin answered as both men got up to eat dinner.

Nick took more Tylenol, and settled back on the couch. Kevin went to do some laundry, and came back to Nick lightly dozing. He woke the other man, and both went to bed for the night, exhausted from the emotional day. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Nick’s physical wounds had healed, and he slowly revealed the entire story to Kevin. The older man stayed calm, and he helped Nick as much as he could. It had been about six weeks, and neither man had talked to the other three members of their group, which wasn’t unusual, but Kevin knew that Nick would want to tell them eventually.

“Hey Nick, can I ask you something?” Kevin questioned one evening, while they were watching tv.

“Yea man, what’s up?” Nick asked, not looking from the tv, where his favorite show was on.

“What do you think about inviting Howie, Brian, Leighanne, and AJ over to hang out” Kevin held his breath, as he watched Nick process the question. Kevin thought that inviting Leighanne over, would help him out, because he could talk to another Dominant, about what to do with Nick.

Nick heard what Kevin had asked, and his brain stopped. Did he really want to see the other four? Nick knew that they had seen some bruises on him, but did he really want them know about how bad the abuse had gotten? He didn’t like keeping secrets from anyone, since his Submissive instincts were so strong. He looked at Kevin with fear in his eyes.

“Will you be there if I decide to tell them about Penny kicking me out, and how bad things had gotten?” Nick asked fearfully.

Kevin picked up his head, and looked in his eyes as he spoke, “Of course I will be”. Nick could hear the firm tone in his voice, and brightened.

“Yes, you can invite them over this weekend.” Nick knew now that Kevin would never leave him.

Kevin phoned Brian, who happily accepted the invite and told Kevin he would bring AJ and Howie with him. Kevin also asked that Leighanne come as well. They planned to meet at Kevin’s at noon on Saturday, and would spend a few hours together reconnecting again.

The next couple of days passed, and Kevin noticed Nick becoming increasingly anxious as the day got closer. Saturday came, and Nick was beside himself. Kevin knew he had to do something, but he really didn’t want to do it.

“Do you need to go to your knees?” Kevin asked the panicking submissive pacing in front of him.

Nick had not displayed any submission towards Kevin at all, knowing he was still healing. But the thought of telling the other four the extent of the abuse, filled Nick with fear and a lot of submissive feelings, that he knew he needed to spend time on his knees.

“Yes, Kevin, I do” Nick spoke hesitantly, as he looked at Kevin.

“Please kneel next to me.” Kevin firmly commanded Nick, who fluidly fell to his knees next to Kevin.

Nick bowed his head, and put his hands behind his back, as Kevin started rubbing his head, and neck, squeezing it every so often in comfort. He could feel Nick relax under his touch.

The doorbell rang, and Kevin went to answer it, after making sure Nick was okay on the couch, having pulled him up a few minutes ago.

He opened the door, and saw four people looking at him with smiles on their faces, Kevin frowned for a moment, thinking that they would not be happy to hear what had happened to Nick. He greeted them, and led them to the living room, where Nick was still on the couch.

“What’s going on man? What’s Nick doing here?” AJ asked, not expecting to see Nick already at Kevin’s, and looking like he had been there for a while.

“Nick’s been staying with me for the past few weeks.” Kevin explained as he sat next to Nick, who grabbed his hand and squeezed it for comfort.

“Why, what’s been going on?” Howie questioned as the four got settled in.

“You guys have seen the bruises on me, and knew that things were bad between Penny and I, but about six weeks ago, Penny punished me one final time, took my collar, and kicked me out. I had nowhere else I could go, so I went to Kevin, who opened his home to me, and has been letting me stay here and heal. And no, Kevin is not my Dominant, and he has only Dominated me twice in the six weeks, so that I could keep my wits about me.” Nick revealed, only adding the last part due to seeing Brian’s eyes shoot towards his cousin.

The four looked at each other in shock and concern, as AJ asked Kevin how bad Nick was.

“He was bruised and bloodied when he arrived on my doorstep. His chest and back had deep purple bruising, and his wrists were also cut up and bruised. He had fingernail scratches everywhere, and even some cigarette burns as well.” Kevin revealed as he felt Nick lower his head, and burrow into his side.

Leighanne looked at Kevin, who nodded his head. Brian just couldn’t stop looking at his best friend, his fellow submissive, and seeing him so broken, broke his heart completely. Brian knew that Nick now had a skewed look at what a Dominant should be like. He thanked God that he had Leighanne, and that he knew Kevin was the same as her, a loving but firm Dominant.

Howie and AJ were heartbroken for their friend, and hoped that he could find a loving Dominant soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later, Howie and AJ said they had made prior plans, and they left soon afterward. Kevin and Leighanne had been talking, and Leighanne offered to show Nick how she treats Brian, and that they could do it at Kevin’s so that Nick could have Kevin for comfort. Kevin pondered that, and agreed with it. Now they had to talk to Nick, which would be the biggest obstacle. 

“Hey Nick, can we talk to you about something” Kevin asked, after seeing Brian agree with the plan. 

“Yea, sure, what’s going on” Nick responded, wondering what was going on. He had seen Kevin and Leighanne talking, and hoped he wasn’t in trouble. 

“Leighanne, Brian and I know that you really don’t know what a good Dom/Sub relationship is supposed to be like” Kevin began, “and Leighanne offered to show you how she treats Brian in their relationship, and have Brian discuss his life with Leighanne, so you can see what a healthy relationship looks like” Kevin finished, looking at Nick processed the question. 

“If I agree, can we stay here? I don’t feel comfortable going anywhere else right now” was Nick’s response after a few minutes of silence. 

Kevin, Brian, and Leighanne all reassured Nick that they were completely comfortable doing it at Kevin’s. Nick sat in thought for a few more minutes, before nodding his head. 

“Can you show me how a healthy Dom/Sub relationship works please” Nick asked the three sitting in front of him. They looked at each other, and Brian began to speak. 

“First of all, we do not do the Mistress, Submissive speak, we both call each other by our names, or special pet names, that are reserved if we are home by ourselves. I have a list of rules, and chores that I have to do each day, but if I need help, Leighanne always helps me out, and I never get in trouble for asking for help. I do have punishments for when I misbehave, but they are agreed upon between the two of us, and I know what is going to happen if I disobey one of Leighanne’s requests”

“Notice I said requests and not demands, she always gives me a choice, unless it will hurt me in some way. I do go into subspace frequently, but Leighanne knows how to get me through it safely, and I always feel amazing coming out of it. We are constantly talking, and communication is very open with us. I never feel belittled, and she has never once put her hands on me in anger” Brian spoke, watching Nick’s reactions. 

Nick looked down as he thought about what Brian had just said. All of this was so unfamiliar to him, Penny had done none of it. He had had to call her Mistress, he got in trouble for asking for help, and his list of rules were a mile long. Penny had always demanded him to do things, and if he questioned it, he got punished. Whenever he went into subspace, she took advantage of it, and him. And there was absolutely no communication between them, it was just Mistress and submissive. 

“Can you show me what happens when Brian gets in trouble, and how you deal with it” Nick hesitantly asked. 

“Sure, Brian you are not in trouble, but just pretend you are, so we can show Nick” Leighanne encouraged her husband, who nodded his head, and went to his knees in front of his wife.

“Your submissive has misbehaved My Dominant, and awaits Your punishment” Brian had his head bowed, and his arms behind his back. 

“What has My Submissive done this time” Leighanne questioned her husband, as she looked at him, and listened as Brian described what he had done.

“Fifteen minutes in the corner, without your collar on. Hand it to me, and then nose in the corner, kneeling, with your hands behind your back” Leighanne spoke, and watched as Brian nodded, removed his collar, and gave it to her. 

Nick watched as Brian moved to the corner, and stayed for fifteen minutes, unmoving. He looked to Kevin, who told him that this was normal, and Brian was okay, and that he’d be able to talk to him soon. 

Once the timer went off, Brian moved back in front of his wife and resumed kneeling, and Leighanne asked what he had learned. Brian told his wife what he had learned from his punishment, and she reattached his collar, after giving him a hug and kiss, and thanking him for being honest, and doing this for Nick. 

“That’s it?” Nick questioned unbelieving, that was it, what happened to the physical discipline? 

“Yes, it does go further than that, but generally all Brian needs, is to have time to think about what he did, and what his actions could have caused” Leighanne stated, as she snuggled Brian, who looked very happy. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Brian” Nick asked his bandmate insecurely, as he looked at the other blonde man in concern. 

“Can Nick and I be alone for a few minutes please” Brian looked to his wife and cousin, who nodded their heads, and went to the kitchen. 

“Nick, what you just saw, was really the furthest my punishments have ever gone, rarely do I need a spanking or something similar. If it goes to that, Leighanne and I talk before and after my discipline, so that I understand why I needed the more severe punishment. She has never been angry during my punishments, and if Leighanne gets upset, she makes sure she calms down before she goes near me. I have never felt threatened or afraid of a punishment. I know my rules, and expectations, and what happens if I break them” Brian said all of this looking straight at Nick, showing him that he was completely serious. 

Nick looked down again, he knew that Brian wasn’t lying to him. As he sat in thought, Brian sat next to him, and held him in his arms. Brian knew that Nick needed to see what a healthy disciplinary session looked like. 

“Do you think Kevin would be the same way with me, like Leighanne is with you?” Nick looked up and asked Brian, who looked stunned at the question. 

“Yes, most definitely. Kevin would never do something to endanger or frighten his submissive. He would be firm but loving, exactly like Leighanne is with me” Brian looked in Nick’s eyes as he answered the question, seeing a flicker of hope run through them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four months had passed since Nick went to Kevin for help, and he was healing. After a few more times of seeing Leighanne and Brian together, in different situations, Nick now knew what a healthy Dom/Sub relationship should be like. Kevin had Dominated him a few times, more frequently in the last two weeks, as if Nick was testing the waters for a potential relationship with the man. Nick was currently lost in thought, as he waited for Kevin to get home from a formal family event. 

“Do I want to ask Kevin to be my Dominant? I know that Brian said he would be firm and loving, and he has been nothing but that. But what happens if he gets angry, or I really screw up? Will he stay calm and not hurt me? Maybe I should talk to him when he gets home, get all the information, before I make a decision” Nick was running through many different things in his head when he heard the front door open, and Kevin entered, a smile blooming on his face, as he saw Nick. 

“Hey Nick, how was your day today” Kevin asked as he took his shoes off and loosened his tie. 

“It was good, got what I wanted to get done, done, and have been doing some thinking since. Can we talk tonight?” Nick asked, as he got up to give Kevin a hug. 

“Yes, sure. What did you make for dinner” Kevin wandered towards the kitchen as he asked the question, with Nick responding with lasagna and garlic bread. 

The two men ate heartily, and after cleaning the kitchen together, they settled down for their nightly routine of hanging in the family room and watching tv. Kevin read the newspaper, as Nick watched tv, occasionally commenting on something. Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin watched Nick get worked up about something, and as he was about to ask what was wrong, Nick looked up with a question on his face. 

“Hey Kev, can we talk now? I have some questions for you, and I want to make a decision about something soon” Nick looked at Kevin, who put down the newspaper. 

“Yes, that’s fine, what did you want to talk about” Kevin inquired as he drank some water, nearly choking on it as he heard Nick’s next statement. 

“I have been wanting to ask you to be my Dominant, but I’m still unsure about some things. What rules would I have? What would happen if you were angry and I got in trouble? What would I call you?” Nick started rambling off questions, as Kevin held his hand up, gasping for air. 

“Time out! It has only been six months since you and Penny broke up, are you sure you want to go into another Dom/Sub relationship? I will answer your questions, but I want you to seriously think about this. First, we would just be Kevin and Nick, only using pet names when we were in the bedroom, if we decide to have a sexual aspect to our relationship. The rules, we would make together, with both of our full agreements, so that we both know what will happen, same with punishments.” 

“If I were to ever get angry, and approached you, you would have my full permission to go into your room and lock the door. You would then call Brian, AJ, or Howie and either ask them to come get you, or have them come here until I calmed down. I will never hurt you in anger, that would kill me” Kevin told Nick as he looked straight at the trembling submissive. 

Nick saw that Kevin was telling the absolute truth, and excused himself to go back to his room. He still had more thinking to do, but hoped to come to a decision soon. 

Kevin had kept an eye on Nick recently. It had been about two weeks since their talk, and Kevin noticed that Nick had been quieter, and looked deep in thought most days. He had acted completely normal, not giving anything away. Nick had no idea that Kevin would love to have him as his submissive. Kevin could only hope that Nick would come to him soon, and ask. 

“Hey Kevin, can we talk again? I have something to ask you” Nick looked at the other man one night, while they were relaxing by the pool. 

“Of course, Nick, you never have to ask if we can talk. I am always willing to talk to you” Kevin reassured the younger man, as they closed their respective books, that they had been reading. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I think I am in a good enough place to start a new Dom/Sub relationship. My physical scars have long healed, and watching Brian and Leighanne has healed most of my mental scars. What I need to heal the rest of them, along with my emotional ones, is a Dominant who I know will take care of me, and treat me like a Submissive should be treated” Nick spoke as he got up to sit next to Kevin. 

“Brian told me that you would be a good Dominant, firm but loving, exactly like Leighanne is with him. After our discussion two weeks ago, where you told me a small piece of what would happen if I was your Submissive, I really thought about it, almost 24/7 since then. I have come to the decision that I would like to be Your Submissive, if you would accept me as Yours” Nick looked at Kevin with determination and hope in his eyes, as he asked the long-awaited question. 

Kevin looked at Nick, and after seeing the hope in his eyes answered him. 

“Nick, I.....”


	5. Chapter 5

“Nick, I will be your Dominant, for however long you want me to be”, and he hugged the younger man, who broke down into tears, holding onto Kevin for dear life. 

Kevin let Nick cry for a few minutes, and held the man as his tears started to ease. He wiped his face, and told him that they now needed to have a discussion about their rules and punishments. Nick got a scared look on his face, but then remembered that he would be participating in the discussion, and he had say in everything. He looked at Kevin and nodded his head. Both men went inside, and went to the couch to talk. 

“First, I am so happy you chose me to be your Dominant. I have been wanting you to ask for a few weeks now, and I am so proud to have you as my Submissive. Okay, this is my set of rules for any Submissive I would take, with the extra addition of the one if I get angry, and we can switch them, or change them to suit our relationship. 

1\. My Submissive will not lie to me about their feelings, and there will be open communication between the two of us. 

2\. My Submissive will do the best they can to take care of themselves. 

3\. My Submissive will wear my collar around their neck, and must never take it off. 

4\. My Submissive will only call me by my name, reserving pet names for the bedroom. 

5\. If I get angry, My Submissive will go to their room, lock the door, and call Howie, AJ, or Brian to come get them, or have them come over until I can calm down. 

“What do you think of these?” Kevin asked after he went through his list. 

“Actually, most of them are ones I already naturally assumed we would have. I agree with all of them, and thank you for adding the anger one, it reassures me to know that I can protect myself”, Nick responded after a few moments of thought. 

“Okay, we will add others later, as we think of them. Now onto punishments. What do you think about copying what Brian and Leighanne do, with the timeouts and loss of collar. Would that work for you?” Kevin questioned as Nick looked down at the thought of punishments. 

Nick thought about it, and remembered what Brian had done. He could see himself doing the same thing, and realized that punishments weren’t meant to feared, but used for correction, and to help him out. Kevin would never hold his punishments over his head, and continue to bring them up. They would be carried out, forgiven, and forgotten. 

“Yes, it would. We will have to do something different for more severe punishment, because I know I cannot handle spankings or physical punishment” Nick bent his head as he admitted that last thing. 

Lifting his head, Kevin told Nick that he knew that, and he would never be physically punished. They would figure something out, that would work for both of them. 

“Okay, now that you know what I expect, do you still want me to be your Dominant, and for me to Collar you?” Kevin knew he had to ask one last time, before he would Collar Nick. 

Nick took a few minutes, and really thought about it. He thought about what happened with Penny, and shook that off. He thought about the last six months, and how gentle and caring Kevin had been. He saw no reason to believe that it would change if he became his Dominant. After careful consideration, and deciding to follow his heart, he looked up at Kevin, and spoke. 

“Yes, Kevin I would like for you to be my Dominant, and I will proudly wear your Collar” Nick spoke firmly. 

“Please kneel at my feet, and lower your head, with your hands behind your back” Kevin firmly ordered, as he got out his Collar. 

It was a simple silver link chain necklace with a leather backing, that wouldn’t cut Nick’s neck. He waited until Nick had knelt and lowered his head, and wrapped the collar around his neck, and fastened it so Nick could feel it. He then lifted Nick’s head, and saw nothing but love and acceptance in those blue eyes. Nick was finally at peace, after six months of not feeling like he belonged anywhere, he was finally a Submissive again, and he had a wonderful Dominant, that he trusted, and knew would care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another multi-chapter story done! Hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting another one shot on Friday. See y'all in my next story!


End file.
